Black Sheep
by Snakey Poo
Summary: R&R. I will write a sequal.


GO SPEED

The Black Sheep

Prologue:

Hello. I am Tai Racer. Yes, I am related to Speed Racer. My story is an untold one. Until now. I am only two years younger than Rex. I am also incredibly smart. I graduated high school when I was 13. Then I worked for Pops designing cars. Before the Mach 5 there was the Number 1, Number 2, The Inertia, and The Velocity. I designed them all. Unfortunately when Pops and Rex had their "falling out" Rex ran off with The Inertia. He entered a race against Pops will. He crashed and his body was never found. I blame myself. I was disowned because I "came out" at Rex's funeral. I left with the Number1, Number 2,and The Velocity. Speed was only ten.

Schematics Found:

Speed went to into the garage to find the blueprints for the Mach 5 to make some adjustments. As he went through Pop's filing cabinet, he found the blueprints for a car called "The Velocity." He took it out and examined it. 'Wow this is very advanced.' Speed thought. 'Some of the gadgets look similar to the Mach 5's. I think I'll ask if Pops can add some of the other gadgets from this car to the Mach 5.' Speed rolled up the blueprints and went to find Pops.

"Pops, Pops!" Speed yelled as he ran over to Pops who was talking with Trixie and Sparky.

"Hey Pops, look at the car blueprints I found. They are amazing. Do you think you could possibly add some of the gadgets to the Mach 5. Like, look at the putty gun I wonder what it's for."

"Where did you find this?" Pops asked.

"In your filing cabinet. I wonder why I don't race in this car. You designed it brilliantly."

"Speed, there is something I need to tell you. It's our family's deepest secret. I did not design this car. Your brother Tai did."

"Tai? Who's he?"

"He is your brother. He was two years younger than Rex. Rex and him were best friends. Tai also designed other cars: The number 1, The Number 2, The Inertia, and The Velocity, which your have the blueprints for."

"What happened to Tai?" Speed asked.

" I disowned him at Rex's funeral."

"Oh!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Why?" Speed asked.

"Because, because… your brother "came out" at Rex's funeral."

"So what if he's … that's no reason to disown him!" Trixie shouted.

"I feel bad about it. Mainly because Tai built and designed the car Rex died in. He blamed himself."

"Where are the other cars?"

"Tai took them. He is also a racer."

"I have an idea!" Trixie said.

"What!?" Pops and Speed said unanimously.

"What if we hold a race. You know we could call it "Pops Power Race" The tagline could be: "Only a Racer can be a Racer!" And maybe, just maybe Tai will show up!" Trixie explained, very, very giddily.

"That might work!" Speed agreed.

"Okay I guess I could hold a race." Pops said.

Pops Power Race:

"Hi Racer X." Speed said as he walked over to his friend. (Racer X is actually Rex who faked his death.) " Hi Speed. Good luck in the race today."

"You to." Racer X then jumped into his car and drove to the track. Speed got in to the Mach 5 and also drove to the track. There were two other cars beside Speed and Racer X. Their was Rick Lee, (The notorious enemy of Chase.) Chase Travis. The track went through the mountains and the city.

"On your marks. Get set GO!" Pops shouted as he waved the green flag. Lee was in first in his car called "Leader." Speed was close behind in the Mach 5. Racer X was fighting for third in the "Shooting star" with Chase in the V2.

"Trixie calling the Mach 5!" Trixie radioed from her helicopter.

"What is it Trixie?" Speed asked.

"Rick Lee just released oil on the track. Be careful Speed!"

"I will Trixie. Thanks!"

"Trixie over and out." As Trixie has said Lee poured oil onto the road. Speed pressed control button "B" on his steering wheel. The Mach 5's tires sprouted belt grips and Speed went over the oil with relative ease. Racer X was able to go over the oil no problem. Chase sped up and right before he hit the oily spot he pressed a button and springs came out from underneath the car right next to the tires. The V2 jumped over the spot and was right next to Racer X. Chase and Racer X were now fighting for third place. Meanwhile, Speed and Lee were fighting for first. They were already at the mountain entrance. Speed was about to pass Lee when all of the sudden Lee bumped the Mach 5! Speed pressed control button "A" to try and stop from flying off the mountain. Chase, who had won the battle for third place, saw the commotion. Chase pressed a button and a magnet came out of the trunk. It pulled the Mach 5 back on the road. Chase pressed another button.

"No more tricks Rick!" Chase said hacking into Lee's radio signal.

"Go away!" Lee shouted as he turned off his radio. Chase pressed the same button.

"So, what do you think of Rick?" Chase asked Speed.

"He's a cheater. Plain and simple. Who are you?" Speed asked.

"I'm Chase Travis. I plan to win this race." Chase said, confidently.

"Good luck." Speed shot back. The racers were drafting on Lee as they came up to the huge hill. Pops shop was at the end of the long stretch after the hill. Right as they hit the hilltop, Speed pressed control button "A" and jumper over Lee. Chase did the same. Chase activated the V2's grip tires and four wheel drive. He was in the lead. He sped over the finish line in first place.

"Dammit!" Rick shouted he came in last. He drove his car all the way back to Valiant City. Chase got out to be awarded by Pops.

"Well done. What is your name?" Pops asked.

"Chase Travis." Chase said meekly.

"Chase you are the first person to beat my son Speed."

"Is that a good thing sir?"

"Not at all! I would just love to meet who trained you." Speed cut in.

"I think I better start heading home. It's getting late."

"Where do you live?" Pops asked.

"Valiant City." Chase said, hesitantly.

"Well Chase, what do you say about staying the night."

"Well thank you sir. Are you sure it's not any trouble?"

"Trouble? Of course not! We have two rooms empty. Racer X sometimes stays with us so you're welcome to stay also."

"Gee thanks!"

"Dinner!" Mom Racer shouted from the kitchen. Spritle and Chim-Chim were all ready elbow deep in their dinner. Pops, Speed, Trixie, and Chase sat down to eat. Pops had already informed Mom about their guest.

"So Chase, have you won many races?" Mom said, adding food to her plate.

"No ma'am. This is my first." Chase replied. Every one dropped their forks and spoons. (Except Spritle and Chim-chim.)

"Why not?" Speed asked.

"Because, I only enter races Rick does. He tries to win by cheating. I should know. He destroyed my V1. I rebuilt it and modified it to counteract Rick's tricks. I only race to save people." Chase explained.

"What does the "V" in V2 stand for?" Trixie asked.

"It stands for Velocity." 'Wait.' Speed thought. 'Isn't the car Tai designed called the Velocity?'

"Trixie, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Trixie and Speed got up and went into the garage.

"What's the matter Speed?"  
"I think Chase is Tai."

"Why do you think that?" Trixie asked, shocked.

"His car's name is the Velocity. That's the car Tai designed. Come to think of it, Chase looks like Tai with purple hair."

"We shall have to find out!" Trixie said, excited. Meanwhile, back at the table.

"Chase you remind me of my son named Tai. He used to race like you." Pops said.

"What happened to your son." Chase asked.

"I disowned him."

"May I ask why?"

"He "came out" at his brothers funeral. I really wish I could take back what I said to him, but I don't know where he is." Pops said glumly.

"Pops I have a confession… I am Tai Racer."

Out In The Open:

"You're who!" Pops shouted.

"It's me Tai, Your son."

"Prove it."

"Okay." It was raining out side now. Chase walked outside, his purple hair turned black. He walked inside.  
"See?" Chase showed them.

"Tai it is you!" Pops said joyfully. Pops picked Tai up in a hug.

"Pops! Put me down! I can't breath!"

"Oh my son! You do know I did not mean what I said? It was just so much to take in and I'll accept whatever you are."

"Thank you." Speed walked in to the black haired Chase.

"What happened to you?" Speed asked.

"He's your brother Tai." Mom said.

"I knew it!" Speed shouted.

"I remember you. You were only ten when I left." Tai told him.

"I think I remember you also." Speed replied.

"Tai you may stay as long as you want. This is your home!" Pops said.

"Thank you!"


End file.
